Life Changing Decision
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: Franco is threatening the one person Jason loves most, will he do what Franco wants or will he risk losing the one person he's always counted on? One-parter


Jason could feel his blood boil and his face get redder the longer he sat there listening to Franco ramble on and on about how they should go into business together because they were "soul mates".

Franco was wrong; he wasn't Jason's soul mate. Jason only had one of those and right now she was in danger because of this psycho.

It had been 24 hours since Jason received the picture of Carly bound and gagged in a mysterious room and Franco was his only suspect. But he wasn't getting any answers out of him and it was frustrating Jason to no end. He didn't care what this psycho wanted he just wanted to get Carly back.

Losing his temper Jason snapped, "Look! Just tell me where Carly is!"

Franco smiled in that creepy way he smiles, "So impatient… we will get to her soon enough."

Jason groaned and rubbed his cheek as he pulled his gun out, "Look, I'm done playing these games, you're going to tell me where Carly is now or I'm going to start shooting at your body parts until you give in"

Franco smiled once again in satisfaction, "There's the Jason I was looking for. I knew Carly was the right one to take."

Jason looked at him curiously, "Why did you take Carly? Why not Sam or Spinelli?"

Franco shrugged, "It's simple; I've been watching you for years! You should know why I took her. She means the most to you. You love her more than anyone in this entire world, you would die for her, the thought of losing her drives you crazy, she's your family, you see her children as your children, and she's your soul mate, or so you think."

Jason shook his head, "But Sam…"

Franco shook his head, "Sam is just a cover, someone you can be with because you don't worry as much. You know she can handle this life. Sure you'd rescue her, but you wouldn't have the desperation you have right now."

Jason tried to hide the truth in his eyes, but Franco was right. Jason did love Carly more than anyone else in his life and he had stupidly believed that pushing her away and keeping her at arms length was going to keep her safe. Now she was at the mercy of this psycho.

Jason lowered his gun, "Please I promise I will do whatever it is you want as long as you let Carly go safely"

Franco's eyes rose in surprise; "Wow giving in this easily? I'm disappointed. But okay. You have one hour to kill Sonny Corinthos, or I kill Carly"

Jason's eyes shot up to Franco's in disgust, "You want me to kill Sonny? But he's my best friend…"

"He is in the way of your true potential and he needs to be eliminated. You are more than a lap dog; you deserve to be the leader"

Jason shook his head, "I can't kill Sonny he's been like a brother to me"

Franco raised a brow questioningly, "Really? Would your brother bed the woman you love? Would your brother adopt YOUR son? Would your brother date your sister against your will and put a hit on you? Would your brother protect his girlfriend over your son?"

It finally hit Jason just how long Franco had been following him or been researching him. "You don't understand…"

"NO! You don't understand! Either you kill Sonny or I WILL kill Carly!"

Jason shook his head, this was an impossible decision. Franco smiled maliciously as he checked his watch, "You have one hour. When your time is up I will check on Corinthos and if he is still alive I will kill Carly. If he is dead I will tell you where you can find her"

Jason nodded as Franco left the penthouse leaving Jason with his biggest dilemma he's ever faced, "Sonny vs. Carly who was more important?"

Carly sat in the dark dingy room tied to the chair, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to figure out a way to get loose, but nothing was working. She wanted to kick herself for not listening to Jason when he told her Franco was dangerous, she just wanted to protect her son.

She had accepted Franco's invitation to his studio in hopes of convincing him to stay quiet about Michael and she had even contemplated killing him if he wouldn't agree, but Franco had turned the tables on her.

He started going on and on about Jason and how alike they were and how she was going to get him what he wanted. She tried to run and fight but he almost seemed to enjoy the struggle. She was then knocked unconscious.

The next thing she remembered was waking up tied to the chair as Franco took pictures. The sick freak was smiling as he pushed her hair out of her face, "Good morning sleeping beauty"

Carly flinched and turned her head at his touch, her skin crawling with disgust. Franco laughed, "Don't worry soon Jason will see that I have you and he will come save you… after he completes a job for me"

Carly looked at him in disdain, "What is it you want Jason to do?"

Franco smiled proudly, "I want him to kill your ex-husband Sonny"

Carly's eyes got big at his revelation, "You're crazy, and Jason would never kill Sonny. He's his best friend!"

Franco shrugged his shoulders innocently, "If he ever wants to see you alive again he will kill Sonny"

Carly's felt the tears hit her cheeks as she realized what Franco was going to force Jason to do and she knew what his decision would be.

Jason paced the penthouse for what seemed like forever as he contemplated his decision. Franco made very good points. Sonny has proven he doesn't care about Jason as long as he gets what he wants. Carly on the other hand has never stopped proving her loyalty and it would destroy Jason if she died because of him.

Carly's eyes flew open when she heard the door bang against the wall, "Jason!"

Jason smiled as he ran to her cutting the ropes with his knife. Carly flew into his arms as he held her tightly, "Thank God you're okay. I didn't think I could trust Franco to keep his word"

Carly's relief was soon forgotten as her smile fell, "I knew you would save me. Does this mean Sonny's dead?"

Jason looked away in shame, "Yes"

Carly nodded as used her hand on his chin to guide his eyes back to hers, "Hey, it was an impossible decision…"

Jason looked into her beautiful blue eyes with tears of his own, "It wasn't that hard, you are everything to me, and I would die without you. Yes I hate what I did and I will understand if you can never forgive me, but knowing you're safe with your kids is enough for me. I know I made the right decision."

Carly shook her head, "I could never hate you and I would never hold you responsible. Franco did this and he's going to pay"

Jason nodded as they were interrupted, "Aw isn't this sweet, true loves reunited"

Jason pulled his gun out as he pushed Carly behind him, "I did what you asked and I am thankful you kept your word, but this ends now. You either leave my family and me alone or I will kill you"

Franco smiled as he circled the room, "Hey! I didn't want to hurt anyone, but Sonny had to be taken out of the equation and Carly was the best leverage I could come up with"

Jason kept his gun trained on him as he and Carly backed out of the room, "I mean it! Stay away from us!" and with that they left.

Carly stared at her home she shared with Jax as Jason parked in front of it, "Hey? Are you okay?"

Carly nodded, "I just didn't think I would ever see this place again. I didn't think I would ever see my kids again. But most of all I didn't think I'd ever see you again and that killed me"

Jason made her look him in the eyes, "What are you saying Carly?"

She shrugged, "Nothing I guess, I'm just shocked by everything that's happened. Don't pay attention to me"

Carly went to get out of the SUV but Jason stopped her, "Carly this changes things you know. I love you, I killed Sonny for you"

Carly nodded with tears in her eyes, "I know, but…"

Jason shook his head, "No buts… I thought keeping you at arms length and that by living on the outside, I could keep you safe, but its obvious all it does is make you a bigger target… what I'm trying to say is I want another chance for us to get our family right. I don't ever want to risk losing you again"

Carly smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss so passionate from over ten years of built up love and longing that when they pulled away both were gasping for air. Carly rested her forehead against his as she smiled, "To think I waited all this time to hear those words"

Jason smiled as he kissed her again. Carly pulled away unsure though, "What about Sam and Jax?"

Jason looked down in guilt, "It's going to hurt them, but I don't want to keep going on this way. I want to be with the woman I love and that's you. They will survive."

Carly smiled as she pulled Jason into another kiss as they prepared to face the music inside, except this time, and for every time to come, they would be doing it together, side by side as it should have always been.


End file.
